


Wanting

by LothlorienElfling



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drunk Merry, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hobbits, Innocent Pip, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twisted, Underage Drinking, Young Love, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothlorienElfling/pseuds/LothlorienElfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pippin was captured. Captured by the stern, yet passionate, and somewhat sexy stare that Merry's cool, frosty-blue eyes held. He was captured. And held under the weight of Merry...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written like three years ago... Now it's back. I've finally improved it, and this is the first time I've read it in years. Please enjoy!

**~Wanting~**

 

The older Hobbit sat on one of the bar stools, strong hand that had gripped Pippin's shoulder many times before curled around a half-full mug of ale. His dark-blonde ringlets partly shielded his chilled eyes, blue and white like an ocean with shards of crystallized ice.

 

Pippin stood, memorised in the middle of the tavern, as if kidnapped by Merry's intense stare.

Since it was Pippin's birthday, the distinguished odour of ale and pipe-smoke clung to the air as Hobbits danced to the whistle of thin flutes and the steady, deep beat of the drums. Many girls had dragged Pippin out onto the dance floor since the celebrations began, and he danced innocently without interruptions.

 

Until now.

 

The absence of Merry by Pippin's side was noticed by many, especially by a few of the youngsters, around Pippin's age and particularly Pippin's father, who was never too keen on Merry and his friendship with his son... Pippin didn't care. He tried many times to tell his father that it was him who caused most of the trouble he and Merry always ended up in. Friends asked around for Merry, he seemed to be unnoticed, his quiet, secluded corner of the tavern was rarely disturbed.

Pippin felt loss and for a strange reason, his heart ached.

He _wanted_ Merry. It was an odd feeling. But Pippin never rarely felt it... He felt it when Merry couldn't come out to play, or when he went to dance with some lass at a party, or when it was stormy outside and Pippin's bed was cold and empty and all he wanted was a warm, protective arm around him.

"No." Pippin spoke sternly to himself. It's wrong, he thought, scalding himself for thinking about it again.

**_Again._ **

These thoughts were common. Pippin hadn't felt these feelings all night up until he noticed his best friend staring at him from across the room. Now, he felt captured by those frosted pools of pale blue. Pippin scalded himself again for dreaming of Merry's eyes.

Pippin liked Merry's eyes. He liked them a lot. He felt he could take a single glance into Merry's beautiful eyes and he could figure out what his cousin was feeling and thinking. However, Pippin was struggling now.

 

He tried to fathom Merry's feelings...

 

Anger?

Jealousy?

_Lust?_

 

Pippin blushed. He thought he saw lust. He thought he saw desire, passion, hunger, craving and urge. He wanted to see those things in Merry's eyes  

 

 

Merry wanted Pippin. He'd wanted Pippin for quite a while, now... Ever since Pippin was a tween and he had began to blossom into a young man. He wasn't a young man, though, yet. He was still a boy. Maybe that's what makes him so very attractive, Merry often thought. He was small, young, inexperienced and innocent. Not the mention a virgin. Merry knew that for sure. 

It was Pippin's soft, cinnamon coloured curls cascadeing to his shoulders and his soft, youthful skin and vivid green eyes that made Merry ache for him. How he longed to see his Pippin withering beneath him, begging to be touched. The thoughts were of course incredibly arousing and stimulating. Merry had to have him.

 

 

Soon, Merry found himself standing with Pippin in the dark, empty halls of the Inn. Pippin leaned against the wall, sparkly eyes glancing up to meet Merry's iced stare.

 

 "You look beautiful, tonight." Merry leaned down to whisper softly in his cousin's ear, hot breath intoxicated with ale tickled the back of Pippin's neck as he felt a soft blush spread across his freckled cheeks  

"T-Thank you..." Pippin said, voice laced with a gentle, adorable quiver that melted Merry's frozen gaze.

"I really mean it." Merry whispered again, lips hovering over Pippin's ear lobe. His voice adopted Pippin's quiver as he felt himself go weak. "You're so beautiful." He lightly traced Pippin's collar bone, fingers softly stroking the slim and smooth bone, soon disappearing up into the collar of his floaty white shirt near his neck.

"Merry..." Pippin breathed. He had never ever had he been touched like so before. He felt so special. Merry gently captured Pippin's ear lobe in his hot, wet mouth and sucked ever so gently. " _Merry_!" Pippin gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. "Ah.. Ah!" 

Merry's soft lips released his lobe with a smooth, wet smooch. "Your screams are very sensual, Pippin." Merry husked, teeth gently grazing across the shell of Pippin's ear. "I like the noises you make."

_"M-Merry!"_

"Shh..." Merry's voice was gentle, yet demanding. He had a certain hold over Pippin; certain authority and certain power. A certain control that Merry had enforced ever since they were mere Hobbit lads. Merry's dominance aroused Pippin. He felt tingles fizz in his lower belly.

"Merry... I-I..."

"I like hearing you, kid, but you're a little too loud." Merry's voice was rougher, more demanding. He pressed a finger to Pippin's lips before gently stroking them; rubbing his thumb across his pouty bottom lip. "Wanna get caught?"

 

Pippin shook his head.

 

"I wanna kiss you." Merry murmured, voice now soft.

"I-I wanna kiss you too..." Pippin's voice was still a sweet yet nervous tremor. He was whispering now.

 

He gazed up at Merry, and Merry's lips curled to a devilish grin and a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest and rose from his throat. "Well." Merry chuckled again. "I suspect I should make the first move..."

 

Pippin's dreamy eyes softly and slowly fell shut as he gently rocked his chin in a nod. He felt a warm hand cup his cheek and before he even had a moment to prepare himself, Merry's moist, hot lips were upon him; caressing his own trembling lips with such sweet passion.

 

A mew rose from Pippin, giving Merry the opportunity to slip his tongue between the parted lips and taste the sweetness his own cousin had to offer him.

"Mer..." The mew echoed through the empty, abandoned hallway. The gentle throb of the music seemed to blend with the beat of Pippin's glass heart. His sweet cry was swallowed up by Merry's hot mouth before he felt Merry's hands grip his slender hips. The kiss was broken after what seemed like eternity for Pippin.

 

The fire of their kiss was extinguished with the soft gush of breath Merry emitted, warming Pip's cheeks, already quite hot from his blush. Merry's eyes eventually opened to be greeted by Pippin's adorable gaze. Merry's melted at the look Pippin gave him.

He was lost.

Merry's first thoughts were to gather him up in his arms and cuddle him; running his hand through the soft twirls of Pippin's hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and kissing his supple, milky skin as they bask in the pale moonlight together.

His more primitive thoughts, however, urged him to savagely take the young lad's virginity, right there and then, mere feet away from a rather large and jolly gathering of family. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He knew Pippin couldn't handle his girth. Or his pace. And if this heavenly escapade had taught him anything, it was that Pippin was loud, and most likely a screamer  

The action that he bestowed upon his young lover was another passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to sum it up; his love, his passion, his desire.

 

Perhaps, Merry couldn't find the words to say to Pippin. Or perhaps he just wanted another taste of that sweet, sweet mouth.

But one thing was clear; whatever Merry wanted, he could have it. He could easily overpower the youngster. He could easily bound his hands together. He could easily gag him. Pippin was so easy to manipulate.

 

But, _oh..._

 

How could he? How could he ever harm Pippin? He stole a glance at the little Hobbit below, eyes grazing over the small, angelic form of his most treasured companion. He made Merry's heart swell to the point where it seemed it would burst out of his chest. With gentle fingers, he brushed away a stray curl that veiled Pippin's adoring gaze.

"Pippin..." He began, chewing softly on his bottom lip as he spoke.

"Y-Yes?" Pippin added his hands to Merry's broad shoulders, gently massaging them. Merry felt a shiver trickle down his spine.

"Oh, I love you." His voice shook with a gentle laugh. "I really do." He ended lovingly.

Pippin's eyes glinted with a captivating, blissful shimmer and he squeezed Merry's shoulders as his smiled with content. 

"I love you too..." He whispered, leaning in so Merry could feel his breath. Merry's arms circled Pippin's waist and he held him close, nuzzling his neck gently. "Don't forget..." Pippin murmured into Merry's ear.

 

Merry eyes clouded with slight confusion and he shook his head softly against Pippin's shoulder. "I won't..." He eventually assured him.

 

Fear of Merry's drunk state at the beginning of their encounter began to fester in Pippin's lower stomach.

"Please don't." He whispered. "I love you... Too much to let you go." He chuckled gently, trying not to ruin this feeling.

"Don't be silly." Merry's voice gently shook with laughter. "How could I ever forget?" He squeezed Pippin's body close to his own as he pressed a kiss to his milky cheek. "How could I ever forget...?" He whispered softly to himself as he held his Pippin close to his chest.

~Fin~


End file.
